Step stools and the like are well known. Indeed, it is common knowledge that a simple step stool can be an indispensable tool in helping an individual to complete daily tasks around the home, in the yard or at work. A step stool may be used to bring the user within reaching distance of an elevated place or object, and may even be used to reduce the user's exertion in reaching for an object that may not necessarily be out of reach. Depending upon what is desired or required by the user, the height to be obtained by the use of the step stool needs to be variable. Similarly, the step stool itself should allow the user to reach a variety of heights to maximize its usefulness. In the view of these inventors, what is needed is a new and useful step stool that is suitable for use in a wide variety of domestic and industrial applications.